Lucia and Darrin
by Arina09
Summary: First story. Has nothing to do with a book or anime.


Lucia takes a long gaze at the slowly burning cigarette that lies between her delicate fingers. She lets the smoke roll through her body and back out like a midnight train passing slowly in the midst of the night, and puts it down. The red silk of the bed spread lies under her bottom and with the man she straddles. With her back arched, she stares up through the sun window. The stars sprinkle very little light, but the crescent moon smiles throughout all of them, smiling at the sight it can observe. She inarches her back and closing her eyes her hair falls across her face. She opens them and glances at him.

His strong chin lines beautifully up to his husky appearance and extensive neck. His olive colored skin glistens in the moonlight, but not as beautiful like it was at The Castle, which was the club that they just attended not too long ago. The emerald green eyes clashed with the golden ring that surrounded the pupil. Lucia followed her eyes down south. He had broad shoulders and a lean body. She ran her fingers down his six packs and down to his penis. It was long and slender, and ready to go again after a marvelous two hours of hard sex.

Darrin's apartment was not too far from the club, and once he saw this goddess he knew that he wouldn't let her escape his grasp or hungry eyes. The apartment was small for Darrin's liking, but he knew how to fuck in it. Darrin opens his eyes as he feels her presence as she analyzes him with her eyes. The moon kisses her silhouette and he observes her developed breast that rose in sync with her soft breathing.

He sets her down gently on the silk begins to feel the flame ignite at the sight of this striking deity. He straddles her and gazes at her body. Her hour-glass shaped body compacted neatly onto the bed, and the black sun tattoo circled her belly button blended into the shadows. Darrin cannot fight the flame any longer and starts to kiss her neck vigorously. He moves to her mouth and claims it instantaneously. A soft moan escapes from Lucia's throat and reaches for his full blonde hair. Touching every ounce of her, taking pleasure in doing this, he begins to move down to her cunt.

Lucia, excited for the sudden pleasure, lets him in her. He begins by slowly making his way to the clitoris. The ripple of pleasure shoots up to her and shaking, she pushes his head deeper into her. He agrees and begins to lick faster. Lucia lets the moan finally escape completely like a wild animal waiting to be unleashed. The hot, intense air begins to choke them and the moon shines brighter then before. She lets go of his head and grasps the silk of the bed. Hot illuminating pleasure begins to rise and Lucia finally hits her orgasm. Breathing heavily, Lucia lets the final ripples and cries disappear into the endless night. Darrin moves toward her forehead, kissing it tenderly, he lies on her petite stomach.

Darrin awakes with an empty bed. His eyes adjust to light from the sun window to see sad rain clouds trudge through the sky. Feeling lonely and horny, he looks for his deity. He gazed his room to see her clothes and belongings still where he threw them. Looking once more, he finds his bathroom door shut with the lights shining from the crack. He gets up to join her.

While he gets up, Lucia lets the hot water run down her body. She inspects her body and finds nothing more then a few bruises and love marks. She closes her eyes and thinks about last night. Dancing and partying at the club she noticed him. He noticed her and both stare into each others eyes. Time stopped and lighting aurora ran through the club. He walks up to her and astonished at Darrin, willingly lets him lead her to the dance floor. Her burning flesh was hot from where he touched minutes ago while they danced His moves were quick and seemed motionless. They just stared into each others eyes while the music moved them. His husky sent still lingered in her and she enjoyed it. The heat and energy still lingered within her.

She hears the door open and her nipples begin to harden at the scent. It was a high scent of a citrus and musky male. She knew he was naked so she could finally see this dark, fallen angel. He opens the door and she finally gazes at her sex god. His body was exactly as she felt the night before. The six packs stuck out even farther then before and his penis was hard and ready. She draws him closer and his aroma wraps around her. Overwhelmed at his aroma, she grasps him and claims him. She takes him and lets him in her. He groans quietly and begins to fuck her hard. She moves right with him and begins to fuck him harder and harder. Moaning and cries come out between them, and they hit their orgasms together. The hot water at once hit them became cold and unwelcoming. They both get out of the shower and walk to the bed. Without a sound in the world or a care, they embrace each other in their arms and watch the clouds plod by, slowly and quietly.


End file.
